


The Overlooked

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Fix-It, M/M, Season 3a, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: The car ride was torture. Jennifer tried to persuade him, but he kept his gaze on the road, the image of Stiles' teary eyes burned into his mind, Cora's pale face a constant reminder that Jennifer's sympathy was faked.Derek couldn't help but admire Stiles' determination. He had faced down rogue alphas and hunters before, and now he was running into a hospital full of alpha werewolves armed with a bat.





	

“Derek!” 

The urgency in Scott's voice made him rush down the stairs, Stiles' thundering heartbeat in his ears. “What happened? Is it Cora?”

Scott shook his head. “It's Jennifer.”

Derek wasn't even surprised. Of course. Everyone he touched died. Why should it be different this time?

“She has my dad”, Stiles choked out. He had been unusually quite so far, but now Derek looked at him, really looked at him. There was an overwhelming fear in his eyes. “She has my dad”, he repeated, his voice almost a whisper.

Derek shook his head, taking a step back. “No.”

“She is the darach, I am sorry Derek, but we saw it.” 

Betrayed. He had been betrayed again. 

“We don't have much time, she is probably already on her way here.” 

Derek couldn't help but notice how unusual it was for Scott to be the plan maker, but while he was calm and determined, there was a constant anxiety wafting off of Stiles.

The sound of foot steps broke their silence. “Proof it”, Derek demanded and Scott nodded and left the room, Stiles lingering a moment longer to look at Derek with pleading eyes, before he trailed after him.

The door opened and Jennifer rushed in. “Derek?”

He tried to steel himself as he walked towards her. “Oh thank god.”

It was so easy to be pulled into her hug. He wanted to believe her so badly, but now he could feel that something wasn't right. It was like she was pulling him in, manipulating his senses somehow.

The pull became stronger as she urged him to trust her, as she kissed him. But he couldn't stop thinking about the way Stiles' eyes had shone with tears, knew that his kiss probably wasn't convincing enough.

“They're already here, aren't they?”, Jennifer asked, her voice taking on a much colder edge. Derek had heard Stiles and Scott coming closer. He hadn't wanted them to see the kiss, but he had heard how Stiles' heart had skipped a beat. There were fresh tears in his eyes as he stepped around the corner, Scott in front of him like a protective shield.

“They told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?”, Jennifer challenged, testing the hold she still had on him. It was becoming weaker by the second.

“We told him that you are the one killing people”, Scott corrected.

Jennifer tried to play it off, tried to get Derek to see how crazy those accusations were, but Stiles cut her off.

“Where's my dad?”, he asked, his voice steady even as the first tear fell.

“Derek, tell me you don't believe this”, Jennifer pleaded. He could feel her focusing on pulling him in again. He looked at Scott, angry and tense, and Stiles, resigned and devastated, like he had given up all hope that Derek would choose him over Jennifer.

He had to focus on Stiles to resist her pull, but the spell broke the moment Scott threw the mistletoe.

Scott and Stiles had been right. Derek could feel a cold rage overtake him. Another woman had betrayed him. Had used him. Had manipulated him. 

Jennifer tried to get away, but Derek seized her by her throat. “What are you?”, he spit out.

“The only person that can save your sister”, she panted. Derek answered with a growl. “Call Peter!”  
Nobody would ever be able to hurt his family because of him. 

Peter confirmed Derek's worst fear. Mistletoe.

“Her life is in my hands”, Jennifer taunted. And now Jennifer's was in his. But this wasn't just about Cora. It was also about Stiles' father.

“Stop, Derek, stop!” Stiles' voice cut through his anger, making Derek loosen his grip.

“Stilinski, you'll never find him.” Derek growled, his fans threatening to come out. Stiles had been shocked into silence, now Scott was the only one standing between Derek and his rage.

“Derek!”, the authority in his voice made him cave and throw her to the ground.

“That's right, you need me.” Jennifer's gaze fell on Stiles. “All of you.” 

Stiles was staring at Jennifer in shock, Scott's face was full of carefully controlled anger.

.

The car ride was torture. Jennifer tried to persuade him, but he kept his gaze on the road, the image of Stiles' teary eyes burned into his mind, Cora's pale face a constant reminder that Jennifer's sympathy was faked.

Derek couldn't help but admire Stiles' determination. He had faced down rogue alphas and hunters before, and now he was running into a hospital full of alpha werewolves armed with a bat. 

Even if Derek swung a bat with his full strength, the alphas would barely feel it. But Stiles was human. The bat wouldn't protect him.

Melissa's understanding and trust in Scott never ceased to surprise Derek. Thanks to her, they might have an actual chance of getting Cora to safety.

 

He didn't loosen his grip on Jennifer, even as they stepped into the elevator. “You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help”, she promised, but barely contained her anger. 

Derek could sense the tension in the room, knew that Scott and Stiles were ready to fight her any moment. It grounded him somehow, knowing that Stiles was right behind him, ready to intervene. 

He hadn't expected Peter to risk his life for Cora, but he was proven wrong as Peter flew through the door, the alpha twins standing between them and Cora. “We got a problem. Big problem.”

Derek didn't waste any time and ran towards his sister, her safety his priority. He attacked the twins, threw himself at them and begged that Stiles would come up with a plan. Moments later he was thrown to the ground as Scott joined the fight. 

He could hear Stiles talk to Peter and hoped that they knew what they were doing.

.

Derek watched helplessly as Jennifer stepped into the elevator, escaping the wrath of the twins.

With Jennifer gone, they focused their attention back on Derek. He scrambled to his feet, cursing. Peter had picked Cora up and was carrying her, Stiles was rushing after him, his bat in hand. 

“Don't stop, don't stop!”, Derek urged as they crossed through an operation room, but of course Stiles didn't listen. He stopped, considering his options for a few seconds, before he went to hide behind a door.

“Stiles!”, Derek shouted, turning back. The bat wouldn't protect Stiles. But Derek would.

Peter went on with Cora and Derek was grateful for that, but Scott had heard Derek shout and stopped at the door. 

Stiles swung his bat as the twin alpha stepped through the door, but it burst and the alpha roared at him. Stiles immediately turned around and scrambled towards them, coming to a halt behind Derek as Scott threw the lamp at the twins.

“Run!”, Scott panted and this time Derek made sure to stay behind Stiles, in case he decided to do something reckless again.

.

He closed the doors once they were all inside. “Where's the big guy?”

“He's close”, Derek answered anxiously. He couldn't see him. Not yet at least.

“What about Miss Blake?”, Stiles asked. 

“What does that mean? Like she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?!” Stiles' voice got louder and more frantic. His heartbeat pounding faster and faster. 

“Quiet”, Derek hissed.

“Me be quiet? Me? Are you telling me what to do now, when you're psychotic, mass-murdering girlfriend, the second one you've dated by the way, has got my dad somewhere tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?”, he challenged, getting into Derek's space and under his skin.

Scott interfered, but wasn't able to calm Stiles down, his heartbeat getting out of control. “Now we don't have her. So my dad and Cora”, Stiles stressed her name like Derek had forgotten, like he was able to forget that his baby sister was poisoned because of him, “both dead!”

“Not yet”, Scott reminded. He went to look over Peter's shoulder, but Derek couldn't tear his gaze away from Stiles. There was too much pain in his eyes.

He reached out for Stiles' hand to dull the pain, but stopped himself.

“There has to be something we can do to help her.”

The doors flew open as Jennifer stepped inside. “You can't. Only I can. I can save her and I can tell you where sheriff Stilinski is, but there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then.”

Their discussion was interrupted by Scott's mother. Derek could hear his heart stop the moment he recognised her voice, before it's beating started again twice as fast.

The revelation of Scott being a true alpha didn't suprise him as much as it maybe should have. Scott had always been a leader, had built his own pack.

.

Derek was glad to have something to do, even if it was planning suicide missions and frantically searching for a weapon for Peter. He disliked the idea of having to go with Jennifer, but there wasn't much he could do about it. 

They rushed to the ambulance and Derek couldn't help the sigh of relief as he carefully put Cora inside of it. Stiles reached out and touched his arm, such a soft and gentle gesture that it punched the air out of his lungs. 

Jennifer's voice broke their moment, but Derek still stared at Stiles a moment longer, soaked in the sight of his doe eyes wide open, before he joined her and everything went wrong again.

.

“You can't beat her on your own.” He had known that already. “That's why we're gonna run.” If he could lure Kali away from Stiles, away from Cora, they would be momentarily save. He slowly backed away, before he turned and broke into a sprint, Jennifer already in front of him.

Being trapped in an elevator with Jennifer and only Jennifer was a nightmare. He had no choice but trust Scott and Peter to turn the power on again.

“Don't move, on our way.”

As Jennifer tried to gain his sympathy all Derek could do was focus on Stiles, the hurt in his eyes. The fear of losing his father too, becoming an orphan, like Derek himself.

“I still don't care.” I don't, I don't, I don't, Derek repeated to himself, trying to clearly picture Stiles in front of him. 

The thought of him giving the nemeton, giving Jennifer the power to survive, to kill, only added to his guilt. It was almost unbearable. Jennifer had added even more to the list of people that had died because of him.

He felt himself backed into a corner, his arms wrapped tightly against himself, trying to hold himself together as Jennifer told her story, shared the myth.

“You killed innocent people!”

“So did you.” It felt like a slap to the face. Yes, he did. So many deaths were on his conscience.

Maybe Jennifer would be able to beat them, but Derek couldn't risk endangering even more people. Especially if Cora and Stiles' father were on the line.

The power turning back on was a relief, but Derek had made the mistake of not paying attention to Jennifer, at least not closely enough. She attacked him and he was powerless to stop her. 

She overwhelmed him and blew something into his face, knocking him out.

.

Derek woke to Stiles slapping his face. His calming and familiar scent was the only thing keeping him from wolving out. 

Stiles was breathing hard, his heart racing.

“Where is she?”, Derek panted, adrenaline flooding his veins. “Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom.”

“She took her?”, he grit out. Jennifer had gotten out because Derek hadn't paid attention and now Melissa was gone.

“Yeah and if that is not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, so we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now and we gotta get you the hell out of here”, Stiles rushed and helped him sit up, his hand a gentle pressure on his shoulder.

“What about Cora?”

“She is safe. Isaac and Peter got her out”, Stiles reassured as he got to his feet. “Come on”, he urged.

Derek stumbled to his feet. “Stiles. I'm sorry.”

Stiles turned around, already ahead of him and outside of the elevator. “It's okay, you couldn't have known.”

Derek shook his head. “But I should have. I shouldn't have doubted you.”

Stiles smiled sadly, his scent turning sour. “It's okay. 'You don't trust me, I don't trust you', remember?”

“But I do! I do trust you. After everything that happened this summer”, he helplessly trailed off. Words never were his forte. 

“Derek, it's okay. I should have known better than to expect anything to change. It's fine”, he sighed, sounding wearier than ever. Stiles turned around and started walking again, but Derek caught his arm and forced him to turn around.

“We need to go!”, Stiles grit out. 

“I know, I just need you to know that things did change. Everything changed, it just took me too long to see. Stiles, you're my anchor”, Derek confessed, staring into Stiles' eyes, watching as they widened.

“I am?”, he shrieked. 

Derek loosened his grip on Stiles' arm and took his hand instead. His heartbeat was deafening. “You are.”

The police sirens broke Derek out of the calm that had overtaken him. “Shit”, he cursed. Together they started running towards the exit, but it was too late. Derek could hear them entering the building. 

Stiles stopped. “I'll hold them off.”

“What? No, you-”

“Derek”, Stiles growled and it made Derek wonder how he would be as a wolf. “It is our best chance. I'll hold them off for as long as I can and you go and find my dad. Promise me.” 

“I promise.” Stiles surged up and kissed him. He barely had the chance to respond before Stiles pushed him away. “Go!”

Derek turned and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
